Cadeau Souvenir
by Huddy26
Summary: "Des cris des pleurs. Voilà tout ce qu'on entendait dans la maison des Beckett." Johanna meurt, Kate est désemparée. Jim veut l'aider. Mais comment faire?


En ce 26 avril, j'aimerais souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Stana! :)

Merci à Auriane pour avoir trouver le titre!^^

Disclaimer: Peut-être qu'à mon anniversaire j'aurais les droits d'auteur, mais pour l'instant tout appartient encore à Andrew W. Marlowe!

* * *

Des cris et des pleurs. Voilà tout ce qu'on entendait dans la maison des Beckett. La mère, Johanna, venait de mourir, et sa fille n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, et de hurler après tout le monde. Même après des choses inanimées, comme l'ours en peluche qui se trouvait sur son lit, malgré que la jeune fille fut âgée de 19 ans. Un cadeau qui avait appartenu à sa mère, qu'elle chérissait. Cependant, en ce moment, il lui rappelait beaucoup trop sa mère. Tout lui rappelait sa mère, depuis ces derniers jours.

C'est pour cette raison que Kate avait repoussé quiconque passait la porte de sa chambre. Ses grands-parents, ses oncles et ses tantes. Même sa cousine dont elle était très proche. La seule personne qui n'avait pas eu le droit à ses cris était Jim, le père de Kate. En effet, la jeune fille ne l'avait vu qu'une fois depuis la mort de sa mère : à l'enterrement.

Ils avaient tous deux passé un très bon moment, à se balader sur la plage. Ils avaient ramassé des brindilles, des cailloux, et des tas d'autres petits trésors, et avaient construit un petit bonhomme.

Kate ne l'avait pas revu depuis, passant toutes ces journées dans sa chambre, et son père faisant de même. Seule sa famille, venue prendre soin d'eux, animait la petite maison.

Les pensées de Kate se stoppèrent quand des coups se firent entendre à la porte. La jeune fille voulut crier à la personne venue la déranger de lui ficher la paix, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, son père ouvrit doucement la port, et passa la tête par l'embrasure.

-Je peux entrer Katie ? Lui demanda-t-il .

-Oui, bien sûr, je t'en prie, répondit-elle, étonnée.

Jim s'assit sur le lit, au côté de sa fille, et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fort, comme lorsqu'ils avaient appris la perte de Johanna. L'homme se recula, la regarda et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui demander :

-Tu tiens le coup ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer son père, alors que de nouvelles larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux.

-Je sais que c'est dur, ma puce, mais il faut tenir le coup, d'accord ? Il faut tenir, parce que c'est ce que ta mère aurait voulu. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu restes enfermée dans ta chambre, à crier sur tout le monde.

-Parce que c'est pas ce que tu fais toi ?

-Moi je ne cries sur personne. Tu sais que ta grand-mère n'ose plus venir te voir, parce qu'elle a peur que tu lui cries encore dessus ?

-Je suis désolée papa. C'est juste que...

-Qu'elle te manque ?

-Non. Enfin oui, mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je me sens coupable papa !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Jim, étonné.

-Parce que si j'avais été avec elle, j'aurais peut-être pu faire quelque chose, répondit-elle, des sanglots dans la voix.

-Non, mon cœur, ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots, et se blottit contre son père qui la serra dans ses bras, attendant que les pleus cessent, lui aussi les larmes aux yeux.

Quand Kate se fut calmée, son père la regarda dans les yeux, et sortit quelque chose de la poche de son pantalon.

-Tiens, Katie, c'est pour toi, dit-il en ouvrant la main de celle-ci, et y en déposant la chose.

-C'est la bague de maman... Pourquoi tu me la donnes ?

-Parce que tu en as plus besoin que moi. A chaque fois que tu penseras que c'est de ta faute, ou que tu auras besoin de réconfort et que je ne serais pas là, tu prendras cette bague dans ta main, et tu la serreras très fort, en pendant à ta mère. Et elle sera là, pour t'aider et te guider.

-Merci papa, dit la jeune femme en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son père. Mais tu sais, les esprits, ça n'existe pas. Et même si j'aimerais que ça soit le cas, maman ne reviendras jamais. Elle est partie pour toujours.

-Je sais ma puce. Mais moi j'y crois. Je sais qu'elle veille sur nous. Je t'aime mon cœur.

-Moi aussi papa.

Kate s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son père. Ce fut la dernière conversation qu'ils eurent, avant que Jim ne se mette à sombrer dans l'alcool. Alors, même si Kate n'y croyait pas, alors que son père n'était plus là pour l'aider, elle prenait la bague de sa mère, la serrait très fort dans sa main, et pensait à elle.

Une petite review, ça me ferait plaisir! :)

Si ça vous a plu, je pourrais faire une petite suite, mais avec la montre de Jim! ;)


End file.
